


This Is Why

by Bluesummers



Series: Two of a Kind [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alpha Eliot, Alpha Quentin, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Gay Character, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, I can't stop, Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, two alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesummers/pseuds/Bluesummers
Summary: This is why they are so good together.





	This Is Why

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a longer A/B/O fic when inspiration for this short one hit, then I just had to sit down and let it out.  
> I think I like how it turned out - let me know if you like it too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Magicians.

 

 

Quentin was a terrible alpha. He was hesitant, awkward and full of self-doubt.

He had tried, of course. His friends insisted that all it took to conquer his insecurity was to get out there and gain some experience.

But when he finally found himself alone with an omega in heat, he had no more idea what to do than when he was alone in his room. He knew he wanted to fuck her and how it all worked, obviously. He was just terrified that he would suck at it. It was like he'd rather never do it than to try and fail. Quentin was terrified of failing.

He remembered her, reclining in front of him on the couch, naked, sleek flowing down her spread thighs. Her lips were parted and her face and breasts were flushed pink. She was letting out those expectant moans that made Quentin anxious as his trembling fingers fiddled with his zipper. He pushed himself into her, so self-conscious he couldn't feel any pleasure, just this weird wet warmth. His eyes were shut tight as he moved his hips forward and back, unable to look her in the eyes or stare at her bare body. He lowered his head, letting his long hair cover his reddening face. Without actually seeing anything, he kept slipping out of her and having to blindly find his way inside again. He was mumbling the entire time, asking for directions and apologizing numerous times. The whole thing was short-lived. Quentin didn't think she came, but he couldn’t really tell. It was barely over when he picked up his clothes and fled the room, way beyond embarrassed.

Next time was even worse. With the memory of his disastrous first experience still fresh in his mind, horrified of reliving it, Quentin completely panicked. He left the confused omega there, desperate and wanting, before even touching him. He just couldn't do it.

Since then, whenever he caught the tempting scent of an omega in heat, his need to pursue it was overcome by his much greater need to avoid the situation entirely and run the other way.

Omegas were disappointed in him.

 

Eliot was a terrible alpha. He was tall, powerful and confident.

Omegas literally drooled just at the first hint of his scent. They couldn't wait for him to fuck them, elegant and forceful and magnificent.

But Eliot preferred to be controlled. He knew exactly what omegas expected of him – an assertive figure bruising their skin and repeatedly shoving into them, telling them what little sluts they were and how good they were being – because that's what he dreamed of for himself. He wanted to get fucked.

It didn't take long for him to gather up enough courage to approach other alphas, but they had all turned him down. They were intimidated by his power, by his personality and independence. Why should they ever risk fucking a stronger alpha when they could easily have their dependent, helpless omegas?

And omegas… Gods, the look they'd given him when he asked for what he truly craved. He could sometimes persuade them to be on top, but no omega could ever bear the thought of humiliating, tying down or physically harming their alpha. After hearing his fantasies, they'd lost all interest in him entirely and went looking for someone more worthy of their time and, one day, their offspring.

Omegas were disappointed in him.

 

This is why Quentin and Eliot were so good together. Neither of them had to think about any of that when they fucked each other.

Quentin was relieved to have found Eliot. Who else could so shamelessly tell him exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. He didn't have to question himself when he turned the older boy around and roughly thrust into him, yanking his head back by his hair and slapping his pale ass pink. _You just love my thick cock all the way up your ass, don't you, you useless alpha?_ Quentin would whisper in his ear, exactly like Eliot had told him to. And it made him feel better about himself, having that self-assured, aloof boy on his knees in front of him, moaning as his mouth hungrily engulfed his leaking cock.   _Look at you, so thirsty for my cum. Don’t worry, you'll get plenty of it soon…_ he soothed, not caring it was actually Eliot's words coming out of his mouth.

And Eliot has finally found an alpha to fuck him. For all his insecurity, Quentin was actually the only alpha who wasn't terrified of getting into an intimate situation with someone stronger than himself. So when the younger man secured his wrists behind his back and put a blindfold over his eyes, as scripted as it may be, Eliot only thought of him as dominant. _I hope you like waiting_ , the dictated words were whispered into a shallow kiss, and Eliot's cock has never been harder in his life.

They have found each other, two flawed alphas, sharing their pain and shame and self-hate.

They both knew what they were getting, and none of them was disappointed.

 

 


End file.
